Modern Times (Remake)
by artisticgurl
Summary: Different characters,different plot and well you just have to find out and read.I'm not good at summaries. So R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

It was Saturday in the summer,birds sang sun wasn't so hot nice breeze it was the perfect day to invite your friends over to play video games.

A tall boy about the age of 14 woke up,he had black/brown hair,brown eyes pale with a few small freckles. Angel Del Rio he was the most popular boy in his school and he calls himself 'A handsome fellow'.

He did a quick change of clothes and went to the kitchen,his parents leave early for work and don't come back around 4:30.

He greeted his little sister Adriana Del Rio 'Adri' ,"Hola Adri."

Adri isn't exactly female like,she's tough and dress'es up like a boy,she's a couple of inches shorter than her brother and she also has her hair combed in to two short braids and she always wears a cap backwards.

"Hola so are we planning anything for today?"she asked after sipping her glass of milk."No tengo idea."he answered.*Translation:I have no idea*

"Have you spoken to Clara?"she asked,it's been a few days since they seen each other and Angel has been getting worried.

" No she hasn't answered her phone since what? Last week?"he looked at her,"Have you spoken to Roque yet?"

Adri stiffed she didn't like to mention or talk about her boyfriend he _use _to be the middle school bully until she showed him how it feels like to be bullied,after that they started to date."No but we talk on the phone,"she quickly changed the subject,"Monche and Beto will be coming over with Roque though."

Angels ears perked up,"Is Clara coming?","No but Miss Diva and Danny are."Adri said rolling her eyes at the thought of Jenny the most popular girl in school coming over at their house daily.

She also has has a big obivous crush on her brother but she's "Trying to get over it" Adri never liked her.

Jenny was the daughter of the principal of the school they went to,Danny was the cousin of Jenny she wasn't exactly the smartest girl at the school but she was the most happiest and she never hardly ever see's when someone's being sarcastic to her.

Adri is still wondering how Danny is dating the smartest boy in the school.

At around 12:30 the door bell rang,"Voy!"yelled Angel getting up and heading towards the door,he opened it and saw his two best friends.

One boy was wearing a thin dark blue sweater and jeans he had tanned skin round slightly thick glasses brown eyes and short black hair.

The other boy was a lot more thinner he wore a orange shirt and a hawiain flowered long sleeved thin shirt on top,with was also tanned black spiked up hair and brown eyes.

"Beto! Monche!"Angel cried hugging his two best friends,"Hola Angel!"they greeted.

He then got a little serious "Have guys seen Clara?"Beto looked at him curiousley,"Maybe she's been having every serious gases and explosive diherria."he suggested.

Then Beto cut the cheese by accident,and Angel covered his nose,"No never mind that's me."he said and made his way to the bathroom passing by Adri.

"Beto eres un cerdo!"she exclaimed covering her nose.*Translation:Beto you are a pig*

"I think were gonna have to move again."she said to her brother,"Why is that?"asked Monche clearly not paying attention,"Because now we have a toxic smell in our bathroom,honestly how can you NOT smell it!"Adri asked.

Monche shrugged and started doing saliva bubbles,Adri looked disgusted and walked away back to her room.

"Angel try calling Clara now,maybe she'll answer today?"Monche suggested to him."Fine."Angel took he kitchen phone and dialed her house number.

"Yes Hello?"said a female voice.

"Clara!"Angel exclaimed.

"Hey Angel I can't talk right now I'm very bus-aye!*CRASH!*No wait!*THUNP!* I need to go!"she said and hung up the phone.

Angel looked at the phone and quickly went to the garage followed by Monche,Adri and Beto came back to see him get on his bike.

"Angel where are you going?"Adri asked,"Something's wrong and I want to help Clara with whatever is happening."he said as he put on his helmet.

"Fine then I'm going to."she said taking out her helmet and skateboard Beto and Monche got their bikes from the porch and before they took off Roque came on his blue gas was tan with black spiked up hair wearing a black leather jacket,grey shirt blue jeans and black shoes with a chain dangling on the side of his pockets.

"Hey guys where you going?"

"To Clara's house wanna come?"Adri asked.

"Sure." and then all 5 took off,"Wait what about Jenny and Danny?"Roque asked on the way,"Meh."Adri answered simply.

When they reached a blue and white house they could hear a few noises,then music blasted and then it got low and things got quiet,there was no car in the drive way at all.

Angel went up to the door and knocked,Clara peeked through her door and opened it,"Que hasen?"she asked and closed the door behind her.*Translation:What are you doing*

"We were worried-"Angel started but Adri cut him,"He was the one worrying about you not us, at least not as much as him."

Clara looked at them,"Look I appreciate that you all care for me but I'm really busy and I'm so sorry about not answering you guys earlier these days."

She opened the door big enough for her to fit in and before she could close it Angel stopped it with his hand and opened it wider.

Everyone's eyes grew the sizes of apple's to see animals,not normal everyday animals but prehistoric ones a weasel,two possums,a hedgehog,two ground sloths,two sabers and three mammoths all looking out through the open windows.

Angel blinked and fainted along with the other four behind him.

* * *

So what do you guys think? And if you want to picture them correctly google La CQ images. Please Review!


	2. Waking up

Clara and the teenage mammoth known as Peaches started to fan the fainted teens."So you've been in the woods for days and no one has seen you all since I did?"Clara asked while fanning Adri.

"Yup!"said a possum popping out of nowhere on Peaches head,"Uncle Crash how long have you've up there?"she asked taking him off her head.

"Long enough to hear the question."he answered and then scampered off into Clara's living looked at them funny and kept fanning her friends hoping that they would understand this little encounter.

"Remind me again,how you are his niece?"she asked polietly not meaning to sound rude."Well when my mom was little she was raised by a possum who had already to kids my uncles crash and Eddie,ever since then she was raised like one until the meltdown when she meet my dad."Peaches explained.

That answered her question but she had many more but she decided to wait until her friends woke up.

Shira walked up to Clara holding a bowl of water,"Here you go."she said placing it down near Adri who was slowly recovering.

"I like your earrings."she said,"Thanks Clara even though you told me that several times."Shira answered but not really bothered by it.

"I just understand how you got them and I'm just really curious."

Peaches thought for a moment,"Yeah auntie Shira you never did tell us how you got your earrings."

"The thing is that I don't know etheir!"Shira said with a small smile."I've had them since memory,so I really don't know when I got them just know that I'd have them for a really long time!"

Shira then started to fan Roque who was near the door,Ellie walked up to he window where Peaches was at,"Any luck with them?"she asked the two teen girls.

"Well Adri is almost consious,what about Beto and Angel?"Clara asked."Well the one with hose things on his eyes is waking up but keeps fainting at the sight of us."

"Oh that's Beto and he's just freaked out because he's into science alot and can't believe that he's seeing real live mammoths."She answered her.

"Okay so should I bring him in there?"she asked.

"Yes."

Clara looked at Monche and Roque who seemed that they were about to wake up,Ellie brought Beto to the window and tried to set him down.

Five minutes later Adri and Beto woke up,"What in the name of science is happening!?"he asked alarmed to see them.

"Clara you have 10 seconds to explain what's happening!"Adri said looking a bit scared when she saw Diego sitting in front of her.

"Hello to you to."he said, then a loud girly scream rang in the house waking up Roque and Monche.

Roque bolted up hearing the scream and not noticing the animals at all he ran towards Adri thinking that she screamed,"Adri! Are you okay? What happened?Why did you scream?"

"I'm fine, but I didn't scream."she said,looking at Beto who had a terrified face looking at Diego."Wait I thought Adri was he girl here?"Diego said.

Sid came into the room with his hands glued together,"Can somebody help me?"he came up to him and stuck her cane in between his paws trying to open them.

"Wow Granny I can't believe that your helping me!"Sid said,"Meh I'm doing this because I need you to rub my feet!"

"On second thought can I keep them closed!"Sid said trying to walk from appeared in front of Sid,"See guys I'm no the only who has gotten they're hands glued together!"

Crash and Eddie appeared to be glued to,to each others backs."A little help?"Eddie asked.

"I'm not even going to ask."Diego said.

"Hi."Shira said walking up o Adri,"I'm Shira and your Adri right?"

Adri nodded still speechless about this.

Someone screamed and Angel burst inside the house,"Clara there are three hairy elephants in your backyard!"

Angel looked at the house,"Well I don't think things can get any weirder right?"he asked all of a sudden a flash of brown landed on his face! "AH!"

"Get this thing off of me!"

"Actually it's a weasel not a thing."Beto said.

"Okay then get this weasel off of my face!"he said still trying to get rid of Buck who was trying to get a good look at him but seemed like if he was attacking him.

"Get your face off that weasel!"Monche Finally stopped and jumped of off Angel's face and landed on the couch looking at the remote.

Manny and Ellie walked up to the windows along with Peaches.

"Wait! Have any of you guys seen Louis?"she asked,"I'm in here!"said Louis who was in the counter behind a jar peanut butter.

Adri picked him up and took him to Peaches."Thanks Adri!"Peaches said,"So is all of the yelling over?"Louis asked.

"Yes, but now we need answers!"Roque said looking at Beto,"Why are you looking at me!?"he asked.

"Because you always have the answer to everything also it's a force of habit."he said.

All of the kids eyes were on Clara,"Okay the thing is that the reason I haven't seen or talked to any of you is because I've taking care of the herd when I found them in the woods near the park at night."

"What were you doing at the park at night?"Monche asked,"I wasn't exactly at the park it's near the library and I was walking home since I don't live that far,and well I heard voices and rustling in the that's when I found Sid with Crash,Eddie and Shira."


	3. Cheerleaders

"And welllllll..."Clara said,"Let's just say like you guys I also fainted."Monche started to chuckle,Angel looked at him."Monche we all fainted at the sight of them,so why are you laughing?"I just don't think that Clara would faint since she's friends with them,plus it's funny to think about!"

"Monche no eas teto!"Adri said rolling her eyes."Like I was saying,I was really shock to find them and when I woke up I was in the woods surrounded by them and a camping fire."Clara continued."Well long story short I helped them understand things around here and-"

"Were still trying to get used to things."Crash finished,Looking around the microwave with Eddie still glued to his back."So that's why you've been so busy and didn't talk to us?"Angel asked."Yes I didn't know when to tell you all about this."

"It's okay Clara we understand,but what about your parents?Do they know about this?"Adri asked the tall brunette."Not a clue when my parents leave the house for work I go and take the short cut through the woods."

"Well that's good but-"Adri said but was cut when Angels cell phone rang.(the bold is Angel)

**Hello?**

_Heyy cupcake!_

**Jenny?How did you get my number?**

_That doesn't matter but where are you?I'm outside your house with Danny and no one is answering the door!_

**I'm at Clara's house.**

_Esta's en la casa de la yema de_ huevo!?(Translation:You're at the egg's white house!?)

**Jenny don't yes I'm at Clara's house.**

_Fine.I'll meet you all_ there.

Angel hung up and put away his phone."Jenny is meeting up with us here."Beto smiled and asked,"With Danny?" "Yeah." Beto started to smile like an idiot.

Roque chuckled,"Why are you smiling you've been seeing Danny every day after school was over it's either that or talking on the phone with her!"

"At least we admitted our feelings for each other and didn't hide them."Beto said looked like she about to punch the living day lights of her nerdy friend.

Crash Eddie and Buck looked at them argue and laughed hard at came into the room again and saw them."What's all the racket about?"

Roque opened his mouth to answer,"Nothing important."Adri said beating him to it.

The door opened and the rest of the herd scurried to hide themselves."Ugh! Angel there you are! You have no idea how much we had to run to here!"said a girl wearing a cheer leading had dirty blonde hair.

"Hey Beto!"said a much taller girl she wore a cheer leading to only her's looked more like a had red hair up into two ponytails.

"Hey Danny!"Beto said blushing." !"Jenny said still not very happy with her cousin dating the most nerdiest kid in school.

"Why are you girls wearing the cheer uniform?It's summer."Clara asked."Because we have practice during summer to,now that were going to 9th were going learn more cheers and new moves."Jenny said showing off a new pose.

"Oh my goodness what is that smell!?"she exclaimed. Everyone looked at Beto,"It wasn't me this time!"he said.

"No! Not that! It smells like animals in here,like a horrible sweaty creature came in had babies then died!"Jenny said covering her nose.

"Yeah that's proabuly Sid."Diego said coming out of hiding."You know for a pretty girl you sure have an ugly attitude." Adri kneel down and whispered,"You get use to it."

Then a loud scream roared through the house breaking the then fainted."OMG!Look Jenny a giant talking kitty!"Danny said petting Diego.

"Should we do some'ing bout er?"Buck asked looking at a fainted Jenny.

Every one looked at eachother and all said "Nah!"

"So do any of you guys wanna watch a movie?"Monche asked.

"What's a movie?"Louis asked from the broken window.

"You'll see."Danny said as the kids turned on the T.V. putting in _Beauty and the Beast_ and the herd got comfortable and watched the movie.

* * *

**_I know what your thinking! Where the heck were you!? Well I've been busy so yea blame school! Also I know it's not much of a chapter and all but hey I'm laters I guess!_**


End file.
